Siddhartha in Modern Time!
by TheSiddhardthaProject
Summary: What would the story of Siddhartha be like in modern time. Well im here to tell you! This is a School project so read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

Our Story begins in the small city of American Canyon, in the messy room of your average teenage boy. The boy's name was Siddhartha but, he went by Sid for short. Sid was a senior in high school and lived in a Buddhist house. He group being told the stories of Prince Gotama. Amazed and inspired to find his peace like Gotama. But for right now he'd focus on the horror that was called school. Sun shined in through the blinds in his room hitting his face. He rolled over so that his face was in his pillow and let out a loud drawn out groan. "Why does school exist" he thought as he forced himself up off his bed only to fail and roll off his bed and end up staring at the roof from the floor. "It's going to be a long day.." With another groan he got up and got dressed for school. He took his time getting dressed until his head popped through the shirt he had put on and saw his clock. the time read 8:22. "Crap! I missed the bus!" he yelled out loud. He bolted down the stairs informed his father ,who was watching morning news, that he was off to school and with a slam of the door he was off.

When he arrived at the school he was completely out of breath. Hands on knees he gasped for air he look up only yo be greeted by his long time friend Govinda."Hello Sid, miss if the bus the again?" asked Govinda.

"No Govinda I just happen to love running to school and being out of breath." Siddhartha sarcastically stated only to receive a chuckle from his friend.

"How much longer do we have to keep coming to this place" asked Sid. "Graduation is tomorrow Sid." stated Govinda. "Don't tell me you forgot?" asked Govinda

"Of course I didn't I was simply checking the date with you" lied Siddhartha. "Of course you were Sid.." Govinda unbelievingly said. "Anyways what do you plan on doing after high school?"

This made Siddhartha wonder. His parent had wanted him to become a holy man like his father, but Siddhartha wanted to find his own path. Siddhartha wanted to make own destiny and live life his way. Above all else Siddhartha wanted a higher knowledge, so right then and there he decided that college would be the best choice. Best part was he had already taken the necessary steps to get accepted to college and his grades were good enough to go anywhere he wanted.

So his decision he proudly stated. "I will become a Doctor!". And Govinda being his most loyal friend said "If you become a Doctor then so will I!"

And so with their decisions made of what they were going to do after high school. They walked through the front door of their school to their last day of actual knowing that after tomorrow their roads to becoming a doctors would begin!


	2. Chapter 2: Gotama

With Graduation day and summer past the two teens it was time for them to move on with their lives and take the first steps to their goals of becoming doctors. Siddhartha had a hard time trying to reason with his father, telling his father that we would not become a holy man like his father intended him to be had dumbfounded the older man. But Siddhartha did not stick around for his father to form a rebuttal for he had already started packing to move to Stanford, California. He and Gonvinda had both been accepted into Stanford University. There they would major in medicine in order to become doctors. And then after that they would be off to medical school. There freshman and Sophomore years went by in a flash with all the studying and work they were swamped with. It wasn't until their Junior year that something that would change everything for the two friends. It was your Average Wednesday for Sid and Govinda. and they we sitting in class waiting for their teacher to arrive. Both were eager for today's lesson. When their teacher walked in he announce that today's lesson was not going to be taught by himself but, the world renown Doctor Gotama. His nickname was the Buddha of Medicine.

"I am Dr. Gotama" the introduced himself in a think Indian accent. "As many of you I have been going to the best school around the world looking for medicine major students to be take under my wing."

This was news to Siddhartha and Govinda. Who were well aware of who the man was but didn't know about quest for students. This interested the boys. And so the day went on with Dr. Gotama doing a lecture on bacterial infections and how to properly treat them. And while all the while the more Gotama would talk and talk the less and less interested the Siddhartha became. Siddhartha didn't want to be learning about how to treat cysts and other infections he wanted to learn about making breakthroughs and saving lives not treating little kid's boo boos.

The lecture had ended and Gotama had began to pass around a quiz and annoced the the two students that scored the highest on the test would be allowed to be take under him as his disciples. It was a rigorous test but nothing that Siddhartha couldn't handle. When they everyone in the class had finished the tests were collected and graded quickly so they could be passed back out to the class. Siddhartha had passed with flying colors he then look to his best friend who too had passed with the second highest score in the class. The two were then puled out into the hallway by Gotama for a talk.

"Congratulations! You two were the highest scorers in the class!" Exclaimed the Doctor. "Now how would you two like to become my understudies and follow me around the world?"

"We'd love t-..." Govinda was about to say before he was cut off my Siddhartha who said casually "Naw I'll pass"

This shocked both Gotama and Govinda. After a long conversation about the odds of Siddhartha actually making big breakthroughs and how those chances would be slim, Siddhartha had only one thing in mind. All he said was the following.

"Good luck Govinda, I'm going to make a difference in this world another way." And with that Siddhartha walked back to his dorm to pack and leave Stanford to look for another way to make a difference. Feeling a little bit empty for some reason


	3. Chapter 3: Listening to the Road

Siddhartha walked and he walked and the more the he walked the more he realized the beauty of the world around him, Simple acts like giving some a ride in their cab or holding the door for someone else at a restaurant. Little things like these made Siddhartha wonder if he really need to be someone important to make a difference. From that point on Siddhartha vowed to make a difference his own way. Even if he was feeling alone. He would make a difference.

Siddhartha needed around so he took a bus most places. So like any normal person he waited at the bus stop until the bus arrived. But it was when he boarded the bus that Siddhartha ran into someone he knew well. The bus driver he know all through out high school was driving the very bus he was on now. To say he was a little shocked would be an understatement. But he took his seat near the front and the driver began to talk to him. Not wanting to be rude Siddhartha spoke back to the man and before he knew it they were recollecting memories of all the crazy stuff that used to happen on their school bus and about how he was doing at Stanford. Siddhartha told the man about his studies, about how him and his friend both got into the same college and were in the same class. He told him about how he met Doctor Gotama. He had talked to this bus driver more than he had talk in his own father in the past twenty minutes than he had since he left on this journey. The man and Siddhartha quickly became friends.

Siddhartha soon realized that he had no where to sleep for the night due to the fact he had been staying at the dorms at bus driver had invited him back to his apartment. Siddhartha graciously accepted and the two went back to the bus drivers place. The night went well well up until he had some crazy dream. It started off with himself and Govinda just talking like they usually did but things got odd when Govinda began to shift shape into a woman. For some reason Siddhartha lost control of his body and then began to approach the woman and began to nurse on the breast of the woman. And as he did this his eyes shot open, as he nursed from the breast of this women he had began to experience the world. But ti didn't last as he woke up shortly after he had his eyes opened. SIddhartha asked to use the man shower after he had awoke and man gladly said yes. After he got out of the shower he prepared his leave, graciously thank the man for all of his hospitality. The man simply nodded and as Siddhartha was about to leave the man said one thing.

"Listen to the sounds of the road and you shall find your answers." was the last thing the mad had said to Siddhartha, well for a while that is. Siddhartha had then walked across the street to a laundry mat. There he met a young woman. The two began to flirt and before he knew it she was inviting him back to her place. And as much as he wanted to he was inexperienced and something in his screamed "NO!" about the whole situation. So he kindly rejected the girls offer. After doing his laundry Sid then hitch hikes to the nearest city outside of Stanford. the closed the man he was hitch hiking with could get him was the outskirts of a much larger than the small city American Canyon that he was used to. As he approached the city he watch a car go by him. It was at that point when he made eye contact with the most beautiful girl he ever lay eyes on.


	4. Chapter 4: Kamala

Siddhartha now stood at the enterance of the city that he had been walking to. It was now night time and he had been wandering the street aimlessly. While he walked the streets of the new city luck seemed to be upon as he ran into someone he had actually just see. The pretty Indian girl that had driven past him earlier and left him breathless was stand a mere 10 feet away from him on the corner of a street. So Siddhartha decided he'd go take to the girl. He went up to the girl and simply introduced himself. Which earned him a giggle from the girl she, not wanting to be rude, told the odd boy her name.

"My name is Kamala" the newly named Kamala said with a smile. This made Sid face flush slightly as he tried to get out the rest of what he was trying to say at the time.

"So.. uh.. Kamala would you like to go to get something eat tomorrow or something.." Siddhartha stumbled over his words clearly inexperienced in the art of talking girls. The question had earned the boy anther giggle from the girl as she accepted his date. To which Siddhartha was stoked about! With a farewell until tomorrow the two parted ways.

It was again while he was walking away that he realized that he had no where to stay or anywhere to bathe or shave or get ready for his date tomorrow. But as if by some sort of miracle, he ran into the last person he expected from a distance he was spotted by Govinda who was standing side by side with Gotama. Siddhartha had explained his situation to his dear friend and was not let down. Govinda stated that he and Gotama were staying in a near by hotel and he could stay with him for the night.

"It'll be like old times." stated Govinda to which Siddhartha nodded with a smile eager to be with his best friend again even if it was just for one night.

When morning came Siddhartha was up bright and early. He didn't want to wake Govinda, so he left him a letter of his gratitude. After he shut the door as quietly he could he went to the location his date with Kamala.

Siddhartha arrived to a cafe where he found Kamala sitting at a table already sipping on some coffee. Sid then went and joined her at the table and the said hello and began to talk and before either of them knew they had been talking for hours. The talked about things like what did for a living, some hobbies the two had, and what their dreams here. Somewhere during the conversation Sid had brought up the fact the he was an excellent freestyle poet. Intrigued by this Kamala challenged Siddhartha to come up with a poem on the spot to which Sid agree. Sid came up with a simple yet touching romantic poem, which to him he found dull, but to Kamala it made her day. Kamala so that he had said those kind words about her leaned over and pecked her lips against his. At this point it was Sid's turn to be surprised. He did exactly know what the future had in store, but what he did know was that Kamala would definitely be part of it.


	5. Chapter 5: Letting go

Years had passed since Siddhartha had moved from Stanford to this new city. A lot had change, Kamala had set him up with a job at he night club she worked at. He was a bartender who was living off tips and minimum wage pay. He mad become more materialistic over the years. He didm;t exactly like his job but he had no other choice he had to pay the bills somehow. Siddhartha had changed from a very generous kind-hearted to more of a greedy man who was just living day by day.

Siddhartha usually had enough to pay the bills and rent for the apartment he and Kamala had been sharing. But sometimes, minimum wage and tips didn't cut it. Sid was forced to find different methods of making money. He had eventually resorted to high-stakes gambling. Sometimes gambling a whole months check just to try to make ends meet. To say he was unhappy with the current way he was living his life was an understatement. But what was he to do? This was the path he had chosen and he was set on seeing it through.

One evening, Siddhartha had come home wasted. There was no one home because Kamala had been working the late shift, well later than his. Exhausted from the days work and failed night at the casino, he went and laid in his bed until sleep took him. When Siddhartha's eyes opened he was in his apartment building only something felt different he began to walk through the apartment only to find Kama's songbird dead and on the floor of its cage. Siddhartha lookted at it in disgust before picking it up by its feet and chucking it outside into the streets. . It was then that he realizes what he has done wonders that maybe the sond bird had represented the goodness he had given up on.

He then realized what he had to do. He got out of the bed, put on his shoes, and left. He left all the things that were making his life miserable excluding Kamala but, he knew she would understand why he did this. After all she understood him better than everyone. It was also at this point that saw that Songbird was still alive and well in its cage. Siddhartha gave a heavy sigh as he was grateful was not dead. This gave him hope. Hope that maybe his goal of making a difference in the world was not lost. And that final thought he left.

When Kamala and his boss, Kamaswami, realized that he was gone were both shocked, one not much as the other, but still shocked. While Kamaswami send people out to go look for him, think that he may have been kidnapped or something. While Kamala sat on her bed not looking for her lover knowing well that he was like a modern day Samana and that here ever he goes, she knew he would be fine. walked in the living of the small apartment and grabbed the cage of her songbird and walked over to the window. Freeing the bird into the wild just as she had to let go of Siddhartha. She looked out into the night sky with her hands on her stomach knowing that this was the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Many years have passed since Siddhartha had left Kamala. He had returned to the Bus drivers place. And learned many things from him before he too, had left just as he had left Kamala. Who had sadly fallen to sickness. He was told she was to have his child but, that the child had died along with the his mother in the womb. This slightly saddened the man as he would have loved more than than anything to raise the boy and love him. But he did not get the chance. And now with wisdom he had been knowledge he had been given by everyone he had met over his adventure. He was able to become enlightened. He now knew that he didn't have to become some big shot doctor or a super hero to make difference in the world. He learned that anyone even a small child could make a difference in this world. Maybe he would not impact the whole world directly. But with the happiness that he give to he family, with that joy his family would pass on to their friends and those friends would pass on that joy to their friends. And now that small child that had begun the chain and it was this chain of people trying to make a difference in someone else's lives that would make a difference in this world,

It was with this knowledge that he spoken to Govinda with. Govinda had became a doctor and had come into the city by plane after leaving the country. He had fill the shoes of Gotama who had passed some years ago. When he walked up to the side of the street he never would have thought to see his childhood friend. Driving a taxi for a living. Siddhartha explained to him, that it was the little things like giving people rides whe they need to get somewhere in a hurry that would make a difference in their lives and with that he would hope that that person would too try to make a difference in someone else's and so one and so forth. Govinda nodded slightly taken back by the idea that his friend had just given him. The idea that by help one person and making their day better that they in turn would do the same for someone else and continue the chain. Govinda simply smiled and said.

"I guess you did make a difference in your own way after all." to which Siddhartha simply said. "We both did, my dear friend, we both did."


End file.
